


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Like a river flows, slowly to the sea

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animated GIFs, Art, Digital Art, Gifset, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Music, Jalec Secret Santa 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Forbisexual_jace, from your JalecSecretSanta (darkness) and  your  pitch in Santa (me) 🎄💖🎄 Happy Holidays!! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: willowsmarika's edits [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2020





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Like a river flows, slowly to the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexual_jace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_jace/gifts).



> For [bisexual_jace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_jace) , from your JalecSecretSanta ( [darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness) ) and your pitch in Santa (me) 🎄💖🎄 Happy Holidays!! Hope you like it!

  
  
  
  
_Like a river flows, slowly to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._


End file.
